


The Next Lifetime

by olicitymyloves



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitymyloves/pseuds/olicitymyloves
Summary: After waiting 20 years for the love of her life, and saying goodbye to her children, Felicity Smoak-Queen is transferred to another Earth, an Earth that hasn't had Olicity yet. Only she isn't on this Earth as a baby. She's a 23 year old, in a cubicle. She remembers everything that happened and she remembers Will and Mia, and of course-Her door opens, and in walks;"Felicity Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."





	1. Prologue

It has been 20 years since I've last seen my husband, best friend, and love of my life, Oliver Queen. He sacrificed himself for the multiverse. Just after our baby girl, Mia, was born. (And let me tell you, not cool leaving me alone with an infant, baby.) Before he left, he asked me to promise him that I would always take care of Mia and my stepson, William. For the past 20 years, I have raised Mia on my own and kept an eye on Will. While I have been doing this, I have also been in contact with my friend, Sara Lance, captain of the Legends. Her and her team have found the Monitor and told me where he is in this time. I have been able to contact him and he has agreed to take me to Oliver. On one condition however, I can never come back to this Earth and this timeline... I can never see my babies again... Or can I?


	2. If Nothing Ever Changed, There Would Be No Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving her children, Felicity makes a deal with the Monitor to try to see Oliver again, only it's not what she expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 1!!! I'm sorry if it's a little slow to start off with, but I promise the drama and the suspense is coming!  
I hope you enjoy!!

Walking in the middle of the night, all alone, in the middle of the forest, after just saying goodbye to your kids, is not my ideal departure from this world. But it's somewhat better because if the Monitor keeps his word, I'll get to see my Oliver again. I haven't seen him in 20 years. I just stood there, in the cold, waiting, playing with my ring and wondering if I'm about to make a huge mistake.  
"Where I am taking you, there is no return."  
"I've waited a very long time to see him. I'm ready." And I am. So so so ready. I followed the Monitor into the portal when it hit me. I have no idea where he's taking me. I can see, but I also can't see anything in this damn portal. Everything is just blue and shiny, and I am so incredibly nauseous and can't think straight. This is what Barry must feel like. I see a flash of blue again and fall onto something hard. I don't have time to look around before I hear my door open. And in walks my husb-  
"Felicity Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen"  
Oliver! But he looks young. Very young. I quickly glance down to see what I'm wearing because this doesn't feel like a big wool coat. Pink collared shirt, and a black pencil skirt. Glassed. My-my desk? Am I back at Palmer Tech? No wait, my ID badge is on the desk. Felicity Smoak -Technology Department.. Employee of Queen... Queen Consolidated? Where am I? Well, I mean I know where, obviously it's my desk in the IT department but you know like where, what earth, what dimension.. okay you probably didn't want to hear me babble. I'll stop. But WHEN am I? What is going on?! Is this some sort of cruel joke? It may have been 27 years, but I remember the exact words I said back to him.  
"Of course! I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen."  
"Nooo, Mr. Queen was my father."  
Okay Smoak, I know what we said last time, should I say something different? But then again, Oliver has always liked my babbling. Do I say what I said the first time this happened? I mean that smile afterwards. I could picture that smile for the rest of my life. The last time I saw him was when I told him I was pregnant, and when I gave birth to Mia. C'mon Smoak! Talk! He's gonna think you're weird if you just sit here staring at him!  
"Right, he's dead. I mean he drowned, but you didn't which means you can come down to the IT department and hear me babble. Which will end. in 3...2...1..."  
And here comes his bad computer excuse, 'Uh hi Felicity, I spilled coffee on my computer that's obviously filled with bullet holes.'  
"I was wondering if my office computer will be able to be fixed? It's running super slowly. They told me you were the girl to see. They also said you might be able to fix it..?"  
Uh-oh, that's not what was supposed to happen! This is what leads me to find out that he's the Arrow! Will I ever find out? Is he EVEN the Arrow?! Again, WHAT IS GOING ON?  
"Uh yeah-yeah sure. I can check it out. When and where?"  
"You don't know where the CEO's office is?" He asked me a bit surprised. WAIT CEO?  
"No, I know where it is. Sorry, uh what time Mr. Queen?"  
"9:30 tomorrow, and it's Oliver."  
"Okay Mr. Que- Oliver. See you then."  
As he leaves, I feel tears start to come. What is happening? Why did the Monitor bring me here? What am I meant to do? Is this some sort of weird puzzle and once I figure it out everything will go back to normal? Please say that's what it is! I'm a genius, I should be able to figure this out. Come on Smoak! You got this! As the clock strikes 5, I pack up my stuff into my bag, ready to go home--er to my apartment. Which I sold.. great! That's just what I needed. Shit! Where am I gonna stay? I rustle though my bag and found a lanyard. WITH MY KEYS! Yes! Score! At least I'm not homeless. Thank you Monitor! Ah yeah! My car keys are here too, granted I miss my Tesla model 33, but I guess my Toyota will work too. I drive back to my apartment. (it's crazy my muscle memory still works) I finally get there, unlock my door, and immediately take off my heels. God, why did I wear these things again? As I get ready to go to sleep a huge question pops into my head. Something changed. He didn't respond with his bullet riddled laptop. Did I just mess up my entire future?


	3. I'm Not Telling You It's Going to be Easy, I'm Telling You It's Going to be Worth It. (The Monitor's Secret.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finally finds out why The Monitor brought her here... Is it a good reason to completely start over?
> 
> I don't own any of the Arrow characters. They all belong to DC and The CW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait, I have been pretty busy and haven't had time to sit down and actually write this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Tuesday 9:30 AM**

I got here at 8:30 trying to prepare myself to walk into Oliver's office after knowing our first meeting has been changed. I'm super nervous to see Oliver. What am I gonna say?

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The sound of my alarm going off startles me. I shut it off, glancing at the time and realizing that it's time to go fix Oliver's computer. I walk out of my office, and to the elevator. Pressing the up arrow button, I realize just how nervous I actually am. The elevator doors open and there are quite a few people in there already. I am about to say hi to everyone when I realize I am the I.T Felicity. Not the Tech Mogul who owns her own company and is married to Oliver Queen. I don't know what things can change this timeline, and I definitely don't want to find out the hard way. 

The elevator finally dings and stops on Oliver's floor. Since his office is mostly the whole floor, the elevator opens up a couple of feet away from the door. I can hear voices and automatically recognize one as Oliver's. I immediately stop outside the door to listen in their conversation. Don't judge me, my husband and love of my life is planning on marrying someone else! But, I can't quite figure out who it is.

"Oliver! I'm telling you, these are NOT the flowers we chose for _our wedding._ The planner is screwing everything up!"

**WEDDING? **I'm supposed to be marrying Oliver in 6 years! 

"That's not Sandra's fault, _Laurel_. You were the one who got the picture of the flowers and their name mixed up. You should've at least googled it!"

** _LAUREL!! OLIVER IS MARRYING LAUREL?_ **

I audibly gasp, which was the wrong thing to do. Oliver walks over to the door and opens it.

"Felicity."

"Hi Mr. Que- Oliver. Sorry I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I just got off the elevator and heard you two talking and I wasn't trying to listen in, I just didn't know if I should interrupt and knock or let you guys finish cause it sounded like you guys were in the middle of something and I-"

"Fel-i-ci-ty. It's okay. Please, come in." He says with a nice smile. He holds the door open and gestures inside his office. "My computer is over here, I'm not sure what to tell you because I don't know anything about computers as I was on an island for 5 years and technology has changed. All I know is that it's not working."

"Okay. I'll see if I can figure out the problem and if I can fix it."

"Thank you, Felicity."

Laurel was standing on the other side of the room with her arms crossed, staring daggers at me. What have I done to her? She gives a look to Oliver as if to say, 'are you going to introduce me?' Oliver realizes and coughs awkwardly.

"Uh, Felicity, this is my girlfriend-"

"Fiancè." Laurel interrupts.

"Fiancè, Laurel Lance, Assistant District Attorney."

"Hi Laurel, nice to meet you! I'm Felicity Smoak, I.T. Department, MIT class of '09." I reach out my hand for a hand shake. But not surprisingly, she doesn't move. She doesn't even speak to me. She turns back to Oliver.

"I have to get back to work, Oliver. I'll talk to you about the flowers later." She grabs her bag and leaves.

"Nice to meet you!" I shout while she walks away and again, doesn't reply. "Charming girl."

"Yeah, she's been a little upset since I've returned from Lian Yu."

"Why is she upset? You were together before you were on the island right? Wouldn't she be thrilled when you came back? I know I would be." Shit! Why did I say that? Oh goodness. I probably just ruined our working relationship. Instead he just gives me that cute Oliver smile. The same one I saw in my office. Oh how I love that smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot. It seems like no one has cared that I'm back. I mean my sister seems happy, and my mom did. But two days after I got back my mom wanted to make me go back into work right away. It's really tough mentally."

"I'm so sorry, that you had to go through all of that Oliver."

"Thank you, Felicity. If you don't mind, I have to leave. I have a meeting to attend. Take however long on the computer you need."

"Thank you."

Oliver smiles and walks out. I can hear the elevator ding and I start working on his computer. It's so out of date that it's almost prehistoric. He's gonna need a whole new computer because there is no way this thing is going to work. Luckily we do happen to have a brand new computer as an extra in the I.T. Department. I plan on going down tog et it when I catch the time. 12:30. I haven't realized how hungry I actually am. I walk out of Oliver's office and go down to the cafeteria to get some food when I see the last person I want to see. Laurel. Great. I try to keep my head down, and walk the other way, but of course the way my life works, she sees me. Here we go.

"Felicity! Hi!" She says walking over.

"Uh hi Laurel. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes actually. Stay away from my fiancè."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Uh okay. I only fixed his computer. I don't know what you're getting at."

"Puh-lease. I saw the way you two were looking at each other. Consider this a warning. If this happens again, I will ruin you and your career. Remember I am a D.A."

"Assistant." I muttered underneath my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll stay away."

"Good idea. Have a nice life Felicity."

"Okay. Uh bye."

Well, she's not going to be happy when I have to go back to his office to finish his computer. Speaking of, I probably should get back. I walk into Oliver's office and there's a guy standing there, and I know who he is..

"What are you doing here? Do you realize you transported me to my personal hell?"

"That wasn't what I intended to do, Ms. Smoak."

"Well what did you intend to do? How much more could you break my heart? First you tell me my husband has to die 2 months after I gave birth! And then you offer me another chance to see him, so I LEAVE MY CHILDREN AND FOLLOW YOU INTO A PORTAL WHERE YOU DROPPED ME HERE AND HE'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Calm down Ms. Smoak."

"I AM CALM. AND DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE MAD!"

"I am sorry, Ms. Smoak. But there is a reason."

"And that is?"

"I will tell you. Please sit down, as this is might shock you."

"O-okay." I reluctantly sit down. What the hell is going on? What is he about to tell me?

"There has been a previous Crisis on Infinite Earths. For some reason Earths 1,2, 38, 4, and 64 were not impacted by it. That's why you all have never heard of it. Anyways, I recruited lots of heroes like I did here, but unfortunately things went wrong. None of the heroes were able to save anyone. That whole Earth was destroyed. The other's weren't but they were crushed that they lost their heroes. Since no one was saved, the person that gave me my orders were pissed. There are lots of people like me. We're called The Monitor's for a reason. We monitor Earths and their heroes. There is one superior being of us though, we call him the Anti-Monitor. He does quite the opposite. He wants Earths to be destroyed. He was um- able to hold something over me, and I helped him recruit people from different Earths to be destroyed. Unfortunately this time, it was your husband and his friends. Oliver is a really good man, Felicity-"

"You don't have to tell that to me Mr. Monitor person. I KNOW that. That's why I love him."

"Please let me finish. I saw how good of a man Oliver was on this Crisis. He constantly helped as many people as he could. He truly is the definition of a hero. A paragon, you could say. I recruited him and The Flash, Supergirl, The Legends, Batwoman, and many more so I could get the Anti-Monitor off my back. He said he would release me from my duties if I destroyed more Earths. I realized that I can't keep destroying these places with innocent people in them. I wanted to give you all a second chance, and I wanted you to have a second chance."

"I appreciate that, but why couldn't you send him back to the regular time, so he could be with his children?! I don't know if we'll get married or have children at the same time here! I have a son, and a beautiful daughter over there! I don't-I can't be without them." I said, breaking into tears.

"I tried to send you guys back to the moment I came to your cabin, but something went wrong."

"Well, obviously!"

"I am going to do everything I can to help get Oliver to remember, and to send you both back. Like I said before, the world needs Mia."

"Wait, so this Oliver is my-my Oliver?"

"Yes Ms. Smoak. But he has gone through something called a Personality Rewrite."

"A what?"

"Personality rewrite. It happens when someone makes contact with a time drive, the temporal electrocution will scatter the person in time, but also rewrite their personality, and giving them memories for that time they're in. It suppresses old memories that will come back as dreams. So eventually he will remember. I am sorry, Felicity. I don't know what went wrong. I promise you, I will try to figure out what went wrong and I will try to fix it. Do you have any questions about this timeline."

"Thank you very much for that promise, and I will hold you to it. I do have a question, if I do things differently here, will it affect Oliver and his memories at all? Or affect our relationship?"

"I don't know Ms. Smoak. This is a new timeline and since I was the one that brought you back, I can't see the future. I do apologize. I will try to figure out everything as soon as I can. I am just sorry you are trapped in this timeline before the other heroes arise. The technology to travel between other Earths hasn't been made by Cisco Ramon yet."

"How am I supposed to get him back?"

"You have to figure it out. I'm not telling you it's going to be easy. I'm telling you it's going to be worth it."

"How can I contact you if I need you?"

"You can't. I will know if you need me and I will show up."

"Okay. Thank you for telling me. I hope you are able to fix it. You BETTER fix it."

"I will try."

Just like that, he vanishes. Wow. That's a lot of information to process. What am I gonna do?


	4. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tries to get Oliver to remember her or at least some of their memories together. Or at least to call off the wedding with Laurel. Will he remember who he truly belongs with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry this is late, I have been going through a lot and I've been really busy and haven't had time to write. I was in a musical and had to perform for 6 nights, and that made me exhausted. I also had some medical issues after that. But I'm okay now! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! Thank you all for reading. Hope you enjoy!

_Previously on **The Next Lifetime....**_

_"Yes Ms. Smoak. But he has gone through something called a Personality Rewrite."_

_"A what?"_

_"Personality rewrite. It happens when someone makes contact with a time drive, the temporal electrocution will scatter the person in time, but also rewrite their personality, and giving them memories for that time they're in. It suppresses old memories that will come back as dreams. So eventually he will remember. I am sorry, Felicity. I don't know what went wrong. I promise you, I will try to figure out what went wrong and I will try to fix it. Do you have any questions about this timeline."_

_"Thank you very much for that promise, and I will hold you to it. I do have a question, if I do things differently here, will it affect Oliver and his memories at all? Or affect our relationship?"_

_"I don't know Ms. Smoak. This is a new timeline and since I was the one that brought you back, I can't see the future. I do apologize. I will try to figure out everything as soon as I can. I am just sorry you are trapped in this timeline before the other heroes arise. The technology to travel between other Earths hasn't been made by Cisco Ramon yet."_

_"How am I supposed to get him back?"_

_"You have to figure it out. I'm not telling you it's going to be easy. I'm telling you it's going to be worth it."_

_"How can I contact you if I need you?"_

_"You can't. I will know if you need me and I will show up."_

_"Okay. Thank you for telling me. I hope you are able to fix it. You BETTER fix it."_

_"I will try."_

_Just like that, he vanishes. Wow. That's a lot of information to process. What am I gonna do?_

So Oliver is going through a personality rewrite... oh god. How am I supposed to figure this out? I don't know anything about other Earths or time travel. That's Barry's expertise. (Well... kinda.) Okay, Smoak. You got this. You can figure it out. Hopefully the Monitor will be able to figure something out. And as of right now it seems as if I won't mess up the timeline by trying to get him to remember. My phone beeps signaling a new email, I look down and see its officially midnight. I've been thinking for that long!? Well, it's Thanksgiving today, and I have nowhere to go. Usually Oliver and I would spend it with William and Thea and Roy. Sometimes even Jj, Lyla, and Dig. Oh how I miss those Thanksgivings. Well, it looks like I'm having Ramen and sitting on the couch watching Christmas movies. My mom isn't able to make it out from Vegas because she's working the casino today. Basically I have no one anymore. Fuck you, Monitor. I find my car and drive to my apartment.

**8:30 AM-----Thanksgiving Day**

I wake up from the sun shining through my window. Really sun? This early? Well I guess I'm up. I grab my phone subconsciously and I go to the kitchen to make coffee. While it's brewing, I check my texts;

_From: Mama Smoak 7:45 AM_

_Hey baby girl. Sorry I can't be here with you today. Happy thanksgiving. Love and miss you. So thankful for you!_

I reply a quick 'I love you and thank you so grateful for you too' back to her, when I see another text notification.

_From: Oliver Queen 7:24 AM_

_Hey Felicity! It's Oliver. I just wanted to wish you a happy thanksgiving! I hope you're with people you love._

_To: Oliver Queen: 8:43 AM_

_Hi Oliver! Happy thanksgiving to you too! I hope you have a wonderful time with your mom and sister and whoever else is coming. Unfortunately, I'm by myself this thanksgiving. My mom is working today and she's in Vegas, so it would be really hard for her to come back. But no biggie. I think I have some ramen here and I'm gonna watch some Christmas movies._

_From: Oliver Queen: 8:45 AM_

_Felicity! You can't be alone and eat ramen on thanksgiving! Come to the Queen Manor, you can have dinner with us._

_To:Oliver Queen: 8:50 AM_

_Are you sure Oliver? That is so generous and I would hate to intrude on your time with your family._

_From Oliver Queen: 8:51 AM_

_Nonsense. You've helped me out a lot, I owe you one. Dinner starts at 5 feel free to come early if you want. Can't wait to see you!_

Oh my god. I just got invited to thanksgiving dinner with my "husband?" and his family, and they don't even know I'm his wife yet. But it will be nice to see Walter again. And Moira. And the Queen Mansion. Should I bake a pie? Cook something? Oh wait I can't cook. How fancy do I dress? Oh my gosh I'm freaking out!!!  
  


_To Oliver Queen: 9:00 AM_

_ Hey! How fancy are you dressing?_

No response

_To Oliver Queen: 9:12_

_Oliver? Hello?_

Still no answer. Guess I have to raid my closet. When my coffee is done I go to my bedroom to see if there's anything presentable for me to wear. Oh my god. I found it. A little gold dress with a slit at the thigh. I remember the moment that went with this very fondly-well, kinda have to because my head almost got blown off. Will it matter if I wear this a lot earlier than I did before? Well, I guess we will just have to find out. And I have to find out how to bake a pie.

**4:45 PM**

15 minutes until I'm supposed to be there and I'm freaking out! Who knew that baking a pie was so hard?! There's flour all over my face and hair and I don't have enough time to shower.. I race to my room, put on my dress, apply some makeup, and curl my hair, before calling an uber to take me to the manor. Crap crap crap I am soooooo late. It's 5:45 and I'm so embarrassed. What if they're all waiting at the table for me to show up?

Finally I arrive, with my apple pie in hand, to the Queen Mansion. I knock on the door and it swings open. Inside, there are people dressed in maid/the help uniforms rushing back and forth with trays, and flowers, and table cloths, different table decorations, and china. I have no idea where Oliver is, I try to ask one of the help but they just ignore me and keep moving. I walk in to the foyer and just keep looking around. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump and let out a little yell.

"Sorry Felicity, I didn't mean to scare you."

I turn around and there he is. My handsome baby in his suit with a thin tie and his jacket open. 

"It's okay," I said with a slight chuckle. "Sorry if I'm not dressy enough, I didn't know how fancy you guys were going, or if you were even dressing up, we don't usually in my house we just wear Christmas pj's, oh but of course you guys would dress up you live in a mansion and this is your thanksgiving I dont' know why-"

"Felicity. Felicity woah calm down. It's okay, you look great by the way. Like a golden sunshine." He says with a wink. I am stunned by this and I don't know what to say or do. Is Laurel here? What if she saw that?

** _You are my sunshine_ **

** _My only sunshine_ **

** _You make me happy when skies are grey_ **

** _You'll never know dear_ **

** _How much I love you_ **

** _So please don't take my sunshine away._ **

_That reminds me of the song Oliver sang to Mia just after she was_ _ born._ _ He would sing to her all the time. That specific song. She was his sunshine. She was my sunshine. Oh, how I miss my baby girl._

"I-I brought pie." I told him holding it out towards him with both of my hands.

"That's so generous of you, thank you Felicity. Here let's take it to the table." We walk over and there's already a pumpkin pie on the pie stand. Unsure of where to put mine, I just kind of stand there awkwardly. Oliver surprises me, however, and he takes off the pumpkin pie and replaces it with my apple one. "Felicity, I hope your pie is good because I know you can't cook, and I just replaced it on the stand with a professionally made pie." He says with a laugh..

**WAIT**

How does he know I can't cook? I haven't cooked for him yet, and I don't for a while! What does this mean? Is he starting to remember our life together?

"Yeah, I am not the best cook or baker, you should see my kitchen. But I followed the recipe exactly so I hope it turns out okay."

"Hopefully, I'm not looking to die tonight." he says with a smirk on his face. I hit is shoulder playfully and he rolls his eyes. We kinda have a moment. He is looking into my eyes and I'm looking into his. He leans his head down and I stand up on my tip toes to try to reach his lips with mine. Our faces were centimeters apart when all of the sudden..

"Oliver! What are you doing?! **_WHO_** is that?" A voice screams from over by the staircase. We both freeze and look at the figure.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who do you think interrupted Oliver and Felicity's "almost" kiss? Thank you for reading! Stay tuned! I'll be updating more often!


	5. Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away (Part 1!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so so so so so so so sorry there hasn't been an update. There have been lots of thing going on in my personal time that I haven't been able to sit down and write. Or if I had, I had to much anxiety to do anything. I'm so sorry again, I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
If it doesn't, I'll be uploading another chapter tomorrow so stay tuned for that!  
xo, Shani

Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away… WAIT How does he know I can't cook? I haven't cooked for him yet, and I don't for a while! What does this mean? Is he starting to remember our life together? "Yeah, I am not the best cook or baker, you should see my kitchen. But I followed the recipe exactly so I hope it turns out okay." "Hopefully, I'm not looking to die tonight." he says with a smirk on his face. I hit his shoulder playfully and he rolls his eyes. We kinda have a moment. He is looking into my eyes and I'm looking into his. He leans his head down and I stand up on my tiptoes to try to reach his lips with mine. Our faces were centimeters apart when all of the sudden.. "Oliver! What are you doing?! WHO is that?" A voice screams from over by the staircase. We both freeze and look at the figure. ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Thea? I-It’s not what it looks like, we-“

“Save it Ollie, I don’t know who she is or what you were doing, and I frankly don’t care, but last time I checked, LAUREL is your fiancé.”

“I know, Speedy, I know. Things just happened and uh.” Oliver rubs the back of his head in an awkward way. Meanwhile, I’m just standing there. This whole thing is just so awkward.

“Uh, I should go.”

“No, Felicity, stay please. Dinner hasn’t started yet, and I want to try that pie you made.

” “O-oh okay. Um. Yeah, I’ll stay.”

“Perfect.” Oliver puts his hand on my back and leads me to the kitchen where the staff is buzzing around. He takes the pie out of my hand and puts it onto a cake stand.

“Are you sure you want it there? The other desserts here look much better than mine.” I say with a slight chuckle.

“Of course Felicity, it’s the most important meal of the night. It deserves to be shown..” He looks at me and smiles and I smile back.

“Felicity, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Me too, Oliver.”

“I’ve been meaning to tell you that I’m really glad you’re working at QC.” Well, that’s not what I thought he was gonna say. But, I guess I just have to play this by ear.

“Thank you. I’m glad to be working at such an amazing company.”

“How is it down in the IT department?”

“Good!”

“Really?”

“Yeah."

“Well, how would you like to leave the 7th floor and come work up at the top floor with me? As my executive assistant?” Ugh! Not this again! But maybe I can use this to my advantage, I mean he did look hot as CEO Oliver…

“Uh sure. But one thing.”

“Hmm?” “I’m not getting you coffee.”

“But-”

“No Oliver. No coffee.”

“Okay. Um there’s something else, Felicity”

‘What is it?” “I need you to track down who owns this drink.”

He takes the syringes and shows them to me before he hands it over.

“Wow, thanks. You shouldn’t have.” I say while inspecting the liquid. I’ve definitely seen these before. “Let me guess, you’re making some weird sports drink/hangover cure?” To watch the stun on his face has to be my favorite part.

“How- how did you know that?”

“I have my reasons. But we won’t go into that now. I’ll find out who they belong to, and I’ll get back to you.”

"Okay, but first, it's dinner time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next time on _**The Next Life Time...**_

“Ms. Smoak” Who is talking?

“Hmm? Szvskfj. 5 more minutes.” Leave me alone!

“Ms. Smoak.” Wait… I know who that is. I wake up and sit up on the bed to see Mar Novu standing over me.

“What do you want?”

“Ms. Smoak, I’m afraid I have some bad news.” 

**Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away...**

(The dinner will be in tomorrow's update! Same with The Monitor's bad news! What do you think is going to happen at dinner with the Queen's and what do you think the bad news is? I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading!)


	6. Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away (Pt 2!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I'm telling you about this chapter, is to remember Olicity's deleted "first kiss." ;)
> 
> Also, I own nothing. All rights go to DC, WB, and the CW.

"So Ms. Smoak," Moira asks after taking a bite of her appetizer.

"Where do you work?" Oliver almost chokes on his food as he hears this.

"Mom! She works at QC.. in the IT department." Oliver shoots me an apologetic smile.

"Oh. Forgive me, Ms. Smoak."

"Please, call me Felicity. And no worries at all Mrs. Queen. I'm kinda a nobody. Plus, Queen Consolidated is a large company."

"Okay then, Felicity. How long have you lived in Starling?"

"A couple of years."

After an awkward silence of people just eating, someone speaks up.

"Okay enough with this fake bullshit. Felicity, why did you almost kiss my _engaged_ brother?" Thea scoffs.

"_Thea" _Oliver grits through his teeth. "This is not the time."

"Oliver? What is she talking about?"

"Um, maybe I should go.." I say already halfway to standing. "Sorry for any trouble-"

"Sit. Down. Ms. Smoak."

"Ok." I sit back down and needless to say, I'm nervous as hell. This definitely did not happen before. How do I get it so the Queen's aren't PISSED at me?

"Oliver, you're engaged to Laurel."

"Don't you think I know that, mom?"

"Then why did you and Ms. Smoak kiss?"

"We didn't kiss," He replies quickly. Does he not want to kiss me? "We almost did, but we didn't. We got caught up in the moment."

"That doesn't just happen."

"Sure it does, mom."

"I'm so sorry that that occurred Mrs. Queen. It won't happen again. 

"Good. Because Oliver is getting married to Laurel, and they are very happy together. You better not ruin their relationship Ms. Smoak. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. I am going to get going. Thank you for the food. Uh, please enjoy the pie I made. Goodnight." What have I done? I get up out of the chair and I walk towards the door.

"Hang on, Felicity. Let me walk you out." 

Once we're out of eyesight, he puts his hand on my back again and walks me towards the front door.

"Felicity, I'm so sorry that happened. Thea had no right to say that."

"No, it's my fault Oliver. I really really wanted to kiss you. Like so much. And I know you're engaged to Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel. And I'm definitely not as beautiful as she is, and why would someone as hot as you would ever love someone like me? Like c'mon, look at you, look at me, look at _Laurel, _I-"

He stops me in the best possible way. With his hands on my face and his lips on mine.

"Woah, Oliver."

"I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what came over me." 

"Please, you don't need to apologize. That's my favorite way for someone to tell me to shut up."

"Felicity. Can we go outside? There is something I need to tell you."

"Of course, you can tell me anything, Oliver." He opens the front door and shows me out onto the front patio. It's a little chilly outside so he takes off his jacket and puts it over my shoulders.

“This might sound weird, but lately I’ve been having these dreams about you. And I know I’m the one engaged but for some reason I can’t get you out of my head and I feel like I’ve known you for forever and-”

“Usually I’m the one babbling.” I say laughing. “But it doesn’t sound weird. I feel the same way. This might be hard to believe, but we have known each other for a long time. 8 years.” 

“Why can’t I remember anything. Trust me, a life with you is something I’d want to remember.”

That’s the best thing I could have ever heard. What am I supposed to say? I don’t know if it will mess anything up in the future if I tell him?

“Oliver, I’m flattered. I wish I could tell you what our life was like. But I’m not sure what I can and can’t say. I don’t want our chances of being together to be messed up if I tell you something. There’s this guy named Mar Novu, or The Monitor, and I’ve been trying to get into contact with him, but it’s not working. Just know that we loved each other so much. And you picked me. Not Laurel. Me. And then I lost you. But you’re here now. And I can’t mess that up Oliver, we need to find a way to get your memories back.”

"I knew something was up. As soon as you showed up, I had this feeling that was drawing me towards you."

"I'm so happy. I've missed you so so so much."

"How do you suppose we get my memories back?"

"Not sure. I need to find The Monitor. I've been doing everything I can, but he's not answering me or showing up, but I can handle that. How are you going to tell Laurel. Or your sister and your mother?"

"Ugh don't remind me." He says, rubbing his forehead. "Well, I've cheated on Laurel before so this shouldn't come as a surprise. But my mom and sister? Geez, I never want to tell them."

"What if there's a way you could tell them you broke up with Laurel but it wasn't for me. And then you can bring me around a lot as a friend and they can get to know me. C'mon how could you not love me?!" 

And in that brief moment, I could swear I saw the old Oliver, _my Oliver, _ in this Oliver. God, I miss him. I can't wait until I can get him his memories back. If anyone in the multiverse deserves to have a happy life and see their children, it's Oliver freaking Queen!

"That's a good idea Felicity. You're so remarkable."

"Thanks for remarking on it."

He walks me to my car and says goodnight. I drive home, change into pjs, and get into bed.

Now... how to get my baby's memories back...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mama? Mama, wake up pwease I cared." Soon there are little jabs to my ribs, and I open one eye to see what's going on. There's a little girl with blonde curls aside my bed looking at me.

"Umm what's wrong, baby?"

"I cared."

"You're scared?" Her little curls bounce in agreement. "What are you scared of, my darling?"

She points outside to the raging storm.

"Ohh the storm. The lightning and the thunder and the trees hitting the window?"

"Yes mama."

"Why don't you come up here."

"Okay mama." She climbs up on the bed as I scoot over and she lays next to me.

"Do you remember the other day when I showed you The Sound of Music?"

"Yes mama."

"What did the Von Trapp children do when they were scared of the storm?"

"They said their favwoite things."

"Right! Shall we try?"

"Okay. Mama what are your favwoite things?"

"Hmmm, lets see. I like computers, and coffee, and nice high heels, and ooh, I love lipstick." Of course Oliver is one of my favorite things, but there's no sense in making Mia more sad than she already is. Soon I hear some giggles coming from beside me.

"What about me?"

"Of course you too, baby!" I say ticking her and she laughs that beautiful toddler laugh.

"What about you, my Mia. What are your favorite things?"

"My mama!"

"Aww sweetie, that's so nice of you."

"Wait, mama! I'm not done!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, please continue."

"My favwoite things are my bear, my little 'M' necklace that daddy got me, and flips!"

"That's very sweet about your necklace, Mia. And yes, you do love your flips my little ninja. Are you feeling any better? Less scared?"

"Yes mama. Let's go to sweep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The storm is rattling the tree branches to make them slam on my window, jolting me awake. That was all a dream. I remember that night with Mia. Oh how I miss her.. so much. I'm gonna see you soon, my beautiful baby girl. Mama and daddy are coming. I lay back down again to try to sleep for the rest of the night, only to be woken up 2 hours later by someone standing over me.

They don't leave. 

They just keep standing there. 

Freaking me the fuck out.

Oh my GODDDD “What is it?” I ask.

“I’m afraid this universe is starting to deteriorate. Your husband must remember who he is before this universe disappears completely.”

“WHO or WHAT is he?”

“He is the spectre.”

“I vaguely remember something like that but I’m not sure what it was.”

“Oliver as the spectre saved everyone and in turn created a new universe. Something happened however and in this new universe it brought both of you back to 8 years ago and made Oliver lose his memories. I don’t know how or why, but he really needs to remember soon or this whole new universe will go down and both of you will go with it.”

“No! I've been trying to contact you FOR WEEKS! Where have you been? I told you, I don't know how to give him his memories back." Why can’t we just have a good life for once! Please! I don’t know how much longer I can take this. "He has some from dreams but other than that I have no idea. Monitor please! ** YOU ** did this to us, **YOU** have to help me fix this."

"I understand, Felicity, and I am trying my best to learn that information."

"Okay, I trust you. As soon as you know, you better let me know or I will bring out my loud voice, and I know I don't remember, but I can guess I've used that on you before and U got exactly what I wanted. So don't make me bring that out. Please don't let him be taken away. **Please don't take my sunshine away."**


End file.
